Calleigh's perfect Match
by Errol's Feather
Summary: A little DuCaine story about love.


**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Calleighs perfect match

**Calleigh's perfekt match.**

Calleigh stood quietly looking at the gun range. She had just test fired a gun the shot was perfect as always. As she went to get the bullet a tear was running down her check. Once again she felt so sad, confused and alone.

All she whished for was a kind, sweet man that she could talk to and treated her with respect, why was such a man so hard to find.

She started to think about her failed relationships. About John Hagen that selflessly had killed him self in her lab, how could he. It made her angry and sad to think about it. She had really liked him even thought she did not love him, and sometimes she actually missed him.

Then there was Peter Elliot that just kept on hurting her, she did not understand why, what had she ever done to him.

Then there was Eric, good and kind Eric that she had joked and supported all these years, but she considered him more like a little brother and a friend to be his girlfriend.

And off course at last there was Jake. As long as she had known him he had been a rough badboy. He had hurt her badly in the past, so she backed out before it had gotten serious and before he had gotten the chance to hut her again. She didn't understand why she had fallen in love with him in the first place, okay he was wild and dangerous, hansom and great in bed, but that was about it. They had nothing more in common.

And on top of that she had fallen in love with this great guy that probably didn't love her back, it was hopeless.

She placed the bullet under the microscope, but instead of looking her face fall into her hands and she started to cry. She was so tired of being alone.

Horatio, who was on his way to see how the bulletcomperason was going, heard that Calleigh was crying. He walked into the room and the sight of her so unhappy just broke his heart. It wasn't like her be crying. As long as he had known her she had always been so strong an able to handle everything. Yet he knew she had problems and sorrows that she hid from him, he only wished that there was something he could do to help. Horatio walked up to her and said: Calleigh, what's wrong?

She almost jumped out of the chair and answer: Oh it's nothing.

"Are you sure?" he said. If she had been crying it couldn't have been nothing. Why did she always have to be so though.

"I'm sure, let's take a lock at that bullet" she said smiling a bit through her tears.

Horatio looked at her, spite of the tears she was still the most beautiful woman in the world.

Calleigh looked into the microscope, the bullets mached perfectly she said: Look at'em they match perfectly.

He looked at and nodded, he was about to go when he turned around and asked: Are you sure you are ok?

"Actually I'm not, but there's nothing you can do to help me" she replied looking into his kind blue eyes.

"Ok, you know where to find me if you need to talk, bulletgirl" he said.

He could still see the sadness in her eyes and all he wanted to do was to hold her and tell her that everything was going to be all right, but it wasn't the right time or place so he didn't. She nodded and he disappeared.

Horatio was sitting in his office when Calleigh walked in.

She looked determined and said: I kinda have a problem H. She stopped and looked down, thinking "What am I doing this is insane".

Horatio looked at her, she looked really insecure, and he wondered why so he asked: Go on, what seems to be the problem?

She looked like she did not know where to start, but then she got her self together and said: My problem is you.

He looked shocked, as he didn't know what to say. She had a problem with him, how could that be.

She continued: I think I am in love with you.

Horatio smiled to her and said: Are you joking?

Calleigh suddenly felt insecure and stupid and before she could stop it her tears started again.

Horatio got up from his desk and put his arms around her and said: Just cry my darling bulletgirl, take all the time you need, for you I got the whole day.

"I just feel so alone" she said.

"You're not alone, I am here for you. I always have been and always will be by your side" Horatio said and kissed the top of her head gently.

"Thanks H" she said. He had just said the one thing she always wanted a man to say to her, that she wasn't alone.

Horatio still held his arms around her while her sobs became more and more quiet, while he thought "Who messed you up so badly, my love". But all he said was: No matter what should happen I promise I will never hurt you.

"I know you wont, you never had and you never could. You care to much about me, don't cha?" she replied.

"Yes, I do" he said, and looked into her beautiful green eyes. He bent his head closer to hers and their lips locked in a kiss.

At that moment Calleigh suddenly understood that the man she had worked with all these years was her perfect match in every way and that he loved her as much as she loved him if not even more. And H just released that he had gotten the woman of his dreams.


End file.
